Young Justice: Linchpin
by Jacksaw
Summary: JUNE 20, 2016 Wally West, aka Kid Flash has died to save the world. FORTY YEARS INTO THE FUTURE, nothing has changed. Earth 16 is doomed. But it doesn't matter. It was just a linchpin. (Young Justice Season Three. Rated T for crippling, deaths, injuries, and Jason Todd. The kid hits people with a crowbar.)
1. Return

**Hey dudes. I noticed lots of people on the Internet are doing these Season Threes, and I was like, count me in! **

**Anyway. This fic is written in script format, because a) it's fun, and b)that's how it works. I'm just guessing with the caps though. (Sidenote: someone tell me how they work?) Please try and imagine this out like you would an episode. Everyone will be referred to by their real name, due to the numerous people under the same alias. Excluding Roy Harper, who I will refer to as Arsenal and Red Arrow when indicating speech. Because it's so freaking confusing if I don't. **

**Disclaimer: One day, my dear boy. One day. (Dramatic music.)**

**All the times are placed in the same time region, so it makes more sense. Besides, who pays attention to timestamps? (Don't answer that.)**

* * *

OC PROFILES (FOR THIS EPISODE ONLY):

JASON TOOD. Full name: JASON PETER TODD. 15. Strawberry blonde. Green eyed. Human. Slightly taller than Barbara Gordon.  
COSTUME: The original Robin uniform, meaning a yellow cape with black lining, tied at the neck, a red shirt with the R on the right, and a green something, which my sister likes to call underwear, but I have no idea what it's really called (tell me!)

CASSANDRA CAIN. 14. Dark bob cut, dark eyes, of suspected Asian descent (Mother). Human. Slightly taller than Tim Drake.  
COSTUME: None. Wears hoodie and jeans.

JERICHO. FULL NAME: JOSEPH WILLIAM WILSON. 16. Curly blonde. Green eyes. Meta-human.  
COSTUME: Loose white Cotten shirt, Purple tunic, blue pants and knee-high brown boots.

THe above characters are all canon, belonging to DC. So I guess this is a disclaimer.

* * *

BIALYA 3:16 AM

A fist is slammed onto the table, making it jump. The camera travels upwards, until we recognize the scarred face of VANDAL SAVAGE. And he's mad.

VANDAL  
What?

The camera jumps backward, allowing us to see the full meeting of the Light. Its members crowd around the long wooden conference table.

Lex Luthor sits back, looking prim in his suit, and sips his coffee. He sets it down.

LUTHOR  
Calm down, Vandal. Getting mad does nothing for the situation.

RA'S AL GHUL stands up.

RA  
Indeed. The fact remains that I have brought the boy back. He could be the knife we borrow.

VANDAL  
We have Deathstroke for that. Cheshire! Sportsmaster! Countless more!

Across the table, BEE sends him a glare.

BEE  
Calm yourself, Vandal. Ra is right. No one would suspect us.

VANDAL  
He is a useless loose end.

The BRAIN flashes a light.

BRAIN  
On contrary. His anger will make him easy to manipulate, and his hatred makes him all the more determined. And we know for sure he would not back down.

KLARION picks his oversize fingernails.

KLARION  
This is just annoying. Can't we just kill them already?

The Black Manta removes his helmet, placing it on the table.

BLACK  
What if he changes his mind? What if he reveals to the Justice League find out we're behind it?

Luthor leans forward.

LUTHOR  
Then let's make sure he doesn't, shall we?  
_(turns to Vandal)  
_You've brought the girl?

He nods and snaps his fingers. One of the Manta troops push CASSANDRA forward. Luthor turns to Ra.

LUTHOR (Cont'd)  
Summon the boy.

He nods, and one of his men push JASON forward. They face each other. Vandal leans forward and laughs.

VANDAL  
Kids, meet your new best friends.

CUT TO:  
A woman in an orange prison jumpsuit is thrown onto the cell floor. We recognize her as POISON IVY. The security guard looms over her.

WARDEN  
Life sentence, huh?

He peers down at her. She stays silent.

WARDEN (Cont'd)  
Next week, ya?

Nothing.

WARDEN (Cont'd)  
Any last wishes? We're allowed to do that.

At last, Poison Ivy raises her head to look at him. In a croaking, dry voice, she says:

POISON IVY  
I'd like to see my friend, Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel.

CUT TO:  
ANTARCTICA. DAY.  
Near-end of Endgame, after WALLY WEST arrives and before his death.

KHAJI DA  
_(voiceover)  
_In sixteen seconds, he will cease.

CUT TO: Barry, Bart, and Wally running around the chrysalis.

WALLY  
Just tell them, okay?

BARRY  
_(Yells)  
_Kid!

SWITCH TO: Wally's POV. We see Barry's HAND reaching towards him, just before the world dissolves.

CUT TO:  
MOUNT JUSTICE. FORTY YEARS LATER. DAY-ISH.

NATHANIEL (Neutron) stumbles around in the barren wasteland.

NATHANIEL  
_(mumbling like a mad man)  
_Everything should have changed. Why didn't it change?

A WOMAN's voice sounds behind him. She's still out of sight, but her voice rings clear.

WOMAN  
I told you we couldn't change anything.

Nathaniel turns to face her, watching on a rock a few feet away. She's in her late forties, with long black hair, and slanted eyes. Her face is eerily familiar.

NATHANIEL  
You didn't say anything.

The woman walks over to stand next to him, sliding of the rock with the ease of a superhero. (Because now that's a thing.)

WOMAN  
I thought it. We all thought it. We pretty much knew it was impossible.

NATHANIEL  
But would you rather have given up hope?

Theme song thingy. (Not sure.)

FADES TO: GOTHAM CITY. 3:00 AM

A single policeman on patrol, walks through the streets with a torch. It's a shaded, urban area, between building. He passes by a bank, under a lamppost, then..

From above, a BOY crashes into him, bringing him onto the floor in a headlock.

CUT TO: Above on the roof of the bank, we watch over the shoulder of a black-haired girl. The boy, about fifteen, with strawberry-blonde hair nods at her. She nods back, and scrambles of the roof in a slightly familiar move.

CUT BACK TO: The boy glances around in a wide circle. There's a small thump, and he turns back, a smirk etched across his face. It's BATGIRL/BARBARA.

BARBARA  
_(Points at the officer)  
_Let go of him. Now.

BOY  
Hey, Babs. Welcome to the party. Thought you were caught in the traffic.

He lets go of the man, steps off him. Batgirl nods at him, and he backs away slowly.

BOY  
_(casually)  
_Don't worry. I wasn't going to hurt him. Just wanted to catch your attention.

BARBARA  
_(suspiciously)  
_How do you know my name? And what do you want with me?

BOY  
_(smirk widens)  
_Aww, Babs. Don't I have the right to miss you?

BARBARA  
Do I know you?

BOY  
Don't tell me you've forgotten already.

He spreads his arms wide like Moses from the Bible.

BOY  
It's me, Boy _Blunder._ Todd?

BARBARA  
(amazed)  
Jason?

JASON  
At your service.

BARBARA  
But you're dead!

JASON  
_(frowns)  
_ That's not very nice.

Barbara starts to answer back, but the intercom crackles to life.

DICK  
_(via comm.)  
_ Break-in at Arkham Asylum. Where are you?

BARBARA  
We're three minutes away. And-  
_(she looks at Jason, then sighs)  
_ I'll explain later. Just- except someone.

CUT TO:  
ARKHAM CITY. 3:02 AM  
We're in front of a castle-like building, complete with a gate. Cassandra steps into the light, glancing at the sign. She presses the intercom button. It crackles a few times.

INTERCOM  
Hello?

CASSANDRA  
My name's Talia. Talia Jackson. Batman gave me permission to come and visit the Joker. I've got documents.

'Talia' pulls a crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket, and shows it to the camera. A few seconds pass.

INTERCOM  
_(surprised)  
_They match.

CASSANDRA  
Of course they do.

The gates swing open, and the girl steps in. The journey down through the yard, down the staircase(s) are played on speed. We halt as the guards push open the Joker's door.

GUARD  
Will you be able to take him?

CASSANDRA  
He's in a straitjacket.

GUARD  
_(skeptical)_  
We'll be outside the door.

'Talia' sits down at the table. The Joker giggles.

JOKER  
Hello, blueberry. Come for a little stroll at the Asylum? How are you liking the view? So many people bashing their head on walls. So entertaining.

The man is clearly mad.

CASSANDRA  
_(Deadpans)  
_My name is Talia.

JOKER  
_(Laughs)  
_Tut tut. Such a bad little girl. Lying in people's faces.  
_(wags his finger in her face)  
_Naughty, naughty. You're grounded, poppyhead. Be in bed by nine.

CASSANDRA  
Poppyhead? At least blueberry made remote sense.

JOKER  
Talking back, are ya? You should learn from your mother.

CASSANDRA  
I have nothing to learn from her.  
_(clears her throat)_  
I have come to break you out.

The Joker throws back his head and laughs. His chair topples, and he is left lying sideways on the floor.

JOKER  
Eh, lambchop. You've grown so tall...

CASSANDRA  
Do not call me lambchop.

JOKER  
A little birdy told you that, huh? Pick me up, and we play a bit of truth or dare. We have to! It's a sleepover!

Talia grabs the chair and the his mummified body, heaving them both upwards with an almost inhuman strength.

JOKER (Cont'd)_  
(grins, revealing bone-white teeth)  
_I'll start. I dare you to break me out of jail.

CASSANDRA  
_(Deadpans)_  
Dare accepted.

JOKER  
_(Taps the table with a finger)_  
How about you, sunflower? Truth, or dare?

CASSANDRA  
We don't have time fo-

JOKER  
_(leans back, looking disappointed)_  
Tsk, tsk, rosebud. There's always time for fun.

CASSANDRA  
_(Sigh)  
_Truth or dare?

JOKER  
_(Leans forward)_  
Truth. What's your name?

CASSANDRA  
_(Rocks on her chair)_  
Talia.

JOKER  
_(sing-songy)  
_Liiiiaaaarrrr!

CASSANDRA  
Cassandra, then.

JOKER  
_(pats her cheek)  
_Much better, sugar-cheeks. My name is the Joker.

CASSANDRA  
_(mimicking)  
_Liiiaaaarrrr!

JOKER  
_(suddenly turns serious)  
_Enough games, girl! Let's talk business.

CASSANDRA  
_(deadpans)  
_Let's.  
_(Clears her throat)_  
Batman's up at the Watchtower, so the Bats will be taking over for Gotham. A band of Mantas will try abd break in. I'll bring you out in the chaos, get you out of your straitjacket. Can you get to Ace Chemicals?

The Joker's face sours.

JOKER  
(sullenly) Why there, blueberry?

CASSANDRA  
No one will think to look for you there. You can hide there for a few days.

JOKER  
And then?

CASSANDRA  
Let's focus on the present shall we?

JOKER  
_(giggles)_  
Ohhh!  
_(Hopefully)_  
You brought me a gift?

CUT TO:  
ARKHAM ASYLUM. 3:20 AM

A troop of Black Manta soldiers March-run put from the shadows. The one in the lead waves a hand, beckoning the others forward.

Dick crashes out of the tree, landing on the lead soldier. The other disperse in panic .

DICK  
_(skeptical)_  
Wait. You're telling me Jason, Robin II, who died four years ago, has come back to life, and is this guy.

Jason flips past him out of the tree, squarely onto the shoulders of another soldier. He presses his finger onto his crown, and the guy crumples.

JASON  
_(Grins)  
_Yes, my dear Dick. You're still as slow as ever.

Tim and Barbara follow suit, sliding out of the branches more subtly. While Babs engage in combat of screen, Tim sweeps his staff, and pulls a soldier's feet out under him.

TIM  
_(snickers)  
_Yeah, that's him alright. No one else can be that rude.

The soldier takes a slash at them, and it misses Tim foot by a couple inches. He slams his foot into the man's stomach, and smashes his head on to his knee when he doubles over for good measure.

CIT TO:  
Jason ducks a chop the soldier takes at his into the small window of opportunity, he smashes his face with an uppercut, then dances away out of his range.

JASON  
Okay, my turn. In the four years I've been gone, Tim's become me, and Dick's lost all of his fashion sense, and the rest of his brain cells?

CUT TO:  
Dick leap-frogs over a guy, grabbing his shoulders in the act and flipping him onto the pavement.

DICK  
_(Scowls)  
_Have you seen yourself? At least I'm wearing pants.

Jason darts past him, backing a soldier steadily into a wall.

JASON  
Ladies dig the legs.

Above the wall, Barbara suddenly hangs out of the tree, dealing with Jason's soldier with a quick blow in the neck.

BARBARA  
_(breaks in with an eye-roll)  
_Boys, I'm sorry to break up the 'I'm more of an idiot' club, but I can't stand you anymore. I've forgotten how truly annoying you can be, Jason.

Jason stops and grins up at her.

JASON  
_(Wriggles his eyebrows)  
_You know you love me.

TIM  
_(grins)  
_I sorta missed this.

Barbara starts to answer back, but she yelps and slumps on the tree branch.

ALL  
Babs!

Camera shifts to reveal a soldier standing nearby, his gun still smoking. Jason yells, and grabs from his belt, of all things a crowbar, and pounced on the poor soldier. Tim and Dick attend to Babs. She's shot in the back, red staining the black of her cloak. Her bead lolls as they turn her over. There is no exit point. Dick grabs her limp body and pulls her higher into the tree, safe out of gun range, while Tim rejoins the fight. Jason appears, calmly wiping his crowbar on his cloak.

The Bats had been holding their own, but with Babs gone, and more reinforcements arriving, they are backed slowly into a wall.

JASON  
_(To Dick) _So far, it seems even our extremely-socially awkward Timmy-boy has a girlfriend, Nightlight. You should be ashamed.

DICK  
Nightlight, huh?

JASON  
Yes, my dear apprentice. In addition to being a Dick, you are now also a Nightlight.

DICK  
And what's your new name, Robin's back study?

JASON  
No, no, no. I'm Robin-who-died-a-hero. Also known as Red Hood.

DICK  
And you laughed at Nightwing.

TIM  
Hello? Life or death?

They ignore him.

JASON  
According to my dictionary, Nightwing means doomed-to-spend-his-days-alone, Tim means incredibly,-against-all-odds-gets-a-girlfriend.

DICK  
_(Snorts)  
_Your dictionary's out-dated.

JASON  
I was dead for four years. Give me a break. Besides, you still haven't got a girlfriend.

DICK  
And you do? What does your dictionary say under Jason? Socially awkward loser?

JASON  
No, it means, totally going to get together with a kickass beauty.

TIM  
Where is she?

JASON  
Oh, she's on her way.

A soldier suddenly lurches forward, a kick slamming his head forward and possibly breaking his neck. Cassandra stands there, turning slightly towards them, still releasing the momentum of the kick.

CASSANDRA  
Sorry to crash the party. But it looked like you had free drinks. Am I too late?

JASON  
No, you're just in time for cake._  
(To the others)  
_ Did I mention she has impeccable timing?

The Bats pause.

DICK  
If that guy's head is a metaphor for you, I love your girlfriend.

JASON  
Jealous much?

They jump back into battle, splitting up. Cassandra and Jason stay together. The troops split up likewise, surrounding them.

FOCUS ON:  
Jason and Cassandra stand back to back. It's obvious by their stance that they're used to working together.

CASSANDRA  
_(Mutters)_  
He got away.

JASON  
_(whispers back)  
_ Good.

He pauses, and turns to look at her.

JASON (Cont'd)  
Also, duck if you like your head.

Cassandra immediately drops, and Jason leaps in to the air and split-kicks the two advancing soldiers. Cassandra catches their bodies before they hit the floor.

CASSANDRA  
_(annoyed)  
_ Careful.

JASON  
Whatever.

Cassandra rolls her eyes, and leaps upwards, using his shoulder as a second kickoff point, leaping into the nearest tree and stepping on another soldier's head. Jason follows, clambering the tree-branches to the every top.

JASON  
_(cries out, surprised)_  
Hey, I think I see the Joker!

Cassandra scrambles onto his branch.

CASSANDRA  
And he's getting away!

The Bats all look up, distracted. The Black Manta leader makes a signal to their troops, and they all scramble away.

TIM  
They're getting away!

DICK  
Leave it. It was a distraction, to get Joker out.

TIM  
I'll track him.

JASON  
Nah, I could hardly see him. Plus the moon's dim, and it hasn't rained in ages.

CASSANDRA  
So we lost him. But at least we know the Black Manta's helping the Joker.

DICK  
We figured that out ages ago. Let's get Babs to the Batcave.

TIM  
_(Gestures to Cassandra)  
_What about her?

Cassandra starts to talk, but Jason loops an arm around her and interrupts.

JASON  
_(Moses again)  
_Allow me to introduce Cassandra Cain, the bane of the known world. And I vouch for her too.

DICK  
_(Holds out his hand)  
_Please to meet you. Tell me when you plan to murder him.

CASSANDRA  
Ditto. And I'm working on it.

TIM  
_(nods)  
_Batcave it is.

CUT TO:  
BATCAVE 03:57  
Alfred is waiting for them, with coffee. He watches as they load a wounded Babs out of the Batmobile. He sets down the tray.

ALFRED  
_(sighs)  
_I'll fetch the medical kit. Master Robin?

They exit.

DICK  
_(turns to Jason and Cassandra)_  
I'll contact Bats. Jason, no one's touched your room since you've―

CASSANDRA  
_(deadpans)  
_Gone.

DICK  
Gone. Find Cassandra a room, or share a room, or something.

JASON  
Ew.

Dick manages a smile and turned to the giant computer screen. While Dick is preoccupied with Bruce, Jason pulls Cassandra aside.

JASON  
_(whispers)  
_ He's there, right?

CASSANDRA  
_(whispers)_  
Probably. You never known with a mad man.

JASON  
_(whispers)  
_ Make an excuse for me, okay?

He slips away.

CUT TO: A news report plays on screen. It's Cat Grant again. A picture of the Joker is in the corner.

CAT  
...The criminal, colloquially known as the Joker, was discovered early this morning, lying dead in Ace Chemicals. Police estimate his time of death to be three to four in the morning. They are yet to confirm the cause of death, but the our sources say that it's a severe head injury, administered with a blunt instrument. Why and how the villain, previously reported to be at Arkham Asylum, appeared at Ace Chemicals is unknown, but-

Dick turns away from the TV as the door opens. Tim pokes his head in.

DICK  
How's Babs?

TIM  
Alfred says she'll live, but the bullet hit her spine and-

DICK  
_(finishes)  
_She might be immobilized.

TIM  
Yeah.

They stare for a moment in silence. The screen is now scrolling through a long list of missing people,

DICK  
What do you think happened?

TIM  
_(squints at the screen)_  
Carlo Davies got kidnapped at a bus stop?

DICK  
No, to the Joker. You think it's Light related?

TIM  
_(shakes his head)  
_No. With their resources, they could have made it seem like a heart-attack or something. The killer has no obvious skill.

DICK  
Agreed. Probably some hobo.  
_(sighs)  
_But something just doesn't make sense.

Tim reaches forward and pats him on the shoulder. It looks odd.

TIM  
Relax, Dick. Babs is going to live, the Light's been silent, the Joker's dead, and Jason's back. It'll be fine.

DICK  
I know, but―  
_(sighs)  
_Our main concern right now should be Cassandra. What are we going to do with her?

TIM  
We obviously can't cast her out into the street. She doesn't have family, or she wouldn't be traveling with Jason. We can't take her in. People will wonder, especially when Bruce is out of town. THe only logical solution would be to let her join the team.

DICK  
Yes, but what if she's a spy? She obviously knows our real identities.

TIM  
Jason's a careful guy, Dick. He wouldn't vouch for just anyone.

DICK  
Ys, but he can be so… rash.

TIM  
We'll let the Team observe her. They have a better chance than us.

DICK  
_(nods)  
_An probation period, see how she works with the rest of them.

TIM  
I tell them.

He opens the door. He pauses.

TIM (Cont'd)  
What about his statue?

DICK  
Jason's statue?

TIM  
Yeah.

He pauses.

DICK  
Take it down. Tell Mal.

Tim nods, and leaves, closing the door.

CUT TO:  
Cassandra tours the Wayne Manor, looking for her bedroom, when Jason's hand darts out of his room and grabs her wrist.

JASON  
They know, right?

CASSANDRA  
Duh.

He nods and she continues like nothing has happened.

CUT TO:  
PSIMON grins at Queen Bee.

PSIMON  
Oh, yes. We know.

Queen Bee nods, and Psimon's gazes shifts to a darker corner. A blonde boy sits there, looking out of place and tiny among the authoritative adults in the room.

PSIMON (Cont'd)  
Proceed as planned, Jericho.

The boy raises his head, and at last we see his face, acid green eyes glowing. He nods.

* * *

**Okay, maybe this episode was too Bat centric. I'm sorry about that. I couldn'****t figure out a better way for Cassandra and Jason to crop up. The Team will show up soon, don't worry.**

**More episodes on the way! **

**And, in case you don't know, Babs getting hurt was canon, too. And also Jason coming back. Though he was brought back by Superboy Prime, so...**

**Vote in reviews: The Script. To keep or not to keep?**


	2. Break

** I have decided I do not give a damn whether you guys like this thing or not.**

**Just for the record, this is unbeta-d. Any mistakes are solely mine.**

**Just realized. Both Wonder Girl and Cassandra Cain are both Cassandras. So Wonder Girl will be referred to as Cassie.**

* * *

OC Profiles (For this chapter) (Characters that remain the same will be unlisted):

JASON TODD Blah blah blah.  
Costume: Dons the his old costume, but keeps the yellow cloak.

HARLEY QUINN Real name: Dr Harleen Frances Quinzel (Really.) Right hand to the (late) Joker, Blonde, blue-eyed, in her twenties. Human.  
Costume: A red and black jester's uniform.

CASSANDRA CAIN Blah blah blah  
Costume: Batgirl's. Except the Bat symbol on her chest is yellow-rimmed on black instead.

JERICHO Blah blah blah.  
Costume: Black, ninja costume.

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO DC.

* * *

Harley Quinn, in civies, stumbles out of the bar, wobbles a few feet and then slumps against a wall. A lampost opposite casts a dim light across the scene. She fumbles with her handbag clasp, clearly drunk, and pulls out a black soot-covered ring. Before the camera can zooms, we see a black shape drop down next to her. Harley swings around to face her assilant. Jericho's face, shrouded by the shadows, but eyes as bright as ever, stares back at her.

HARLEY  
What the―?

Jericho's eyes glows highlight green, whites of eyes turning black.

FADES OUT.

CUT TO:  
Babara's POV.  
Eyes blink open to CASSIE's concerned face. As Babs groans, Cassie leaps back.

CASSIE  
She's awake.

Babs groans groggily, then the camera turns to reveal the entire Team, plus Cassandra and Jason, all in ciivies, standing at the end of her bed. She's hospitalized, and she can see the end of her blanket and her feet too.

ZOOM OUT to show Babs lying in a hospital bed, complete with the traditional table at the end.

BABARA  
Whe― where am I? And who's that?  
_(points at Cassandra)_

Dick sighs.

DICK  
I'm sorry Babs. I should have been there for you. But I didn't see the guy in time-

He runs a fustrated hand through his hair.

BABARA  
Wha―what do you mean? I remember Jason, and then the break-in and then _nothing_.  
_(turns to Dick)  
_What happened?

DICK  
_(repeats)_  
I'm sorry Babs. Alfred says you clear to go but―

BABARA  
But what?

In answer to her question, Cassie nudges a wheelchair into veiw.

CASSIE  
_(whispers)  
_I'm sorry.

THEME SONG THING.

OPENS:  
CENTRAL CITY POLICE STATION. 3: 30 PM  
Harley Quinn knocks on the police station's front window. The policeman steps out and leads her to a van. SKIP TO: The vehicle pulls up in front of BELLE REVE. Harley steps out. A second guard waits for her and guides her through the prison. Ivy is on her floor alone. They are no order prisoners on death row in Belle Reve. Harley, guided by the guard, passes the empty cells without a second glance. She is led into one of the cells. Poison Ivy sits up on her bunk.

IVY  
Harley.

Harley inclines her head, and sits down in front of her. She turns slightly to look over her shoulder. There is a moment of silence, as they wait fro the security guard to finally leave. Harley turns back to Ivy, her eyes clearly green instead of blue.

HARLEY  
Ivy.

Ivy leaps to her feet, making the bunk clatter.

IVY  
Who are you? What have you done with my friend?

Harley leans forward and pats her bunk.

HARLEY  
Sit down, Ivy. I'm a friend.

She leans forward conspiratorially.

HARLEY (Cont'd)  
And I, well Harley, has come to break you out.

CUT TO:  
The Team, minus Dick and plus Jason, streams through the hospital door, number 23 clearly written on the bronze sign.

JAIME  
So, I guess Babs is quitting our team?

CASSIE  
She isn't quitting. Just―  
_(searches a moment for the right word)  
_Retiring.

Tim puts an arm around her shoulder. They round a corner.

BART  
Yeah. LIke Wally did.

Jaime and Tim both elbow him simultaneously.

M'GANN  
(forces cheerfulness)  
On a happier note, Jason's back.

There's a ripple of agreement.

LA'GANN  
Yeah. Happiness is overflowing.

JASON  
_(slaps a hand across his shoulders)_  
Don't worry, Puffer-fish! Things will work out. When has anything stopped a Bat?

LA'GANN  
_(slides out of his grasp)  
_Thanks a lot, chum.

Cassandra speaks up from behind them, having just caught up with them.

CASSANDRA  
I think Babs will be okay. It's only her legs.

The Bats within earshot scowl at that.

CASSANDRA (Cont'd)  
What?

GAR  
_(clears his throat)  
_Nothing. So you and Jason are definitely joining the Team?

CASSANDRA  
I guess.

Bart zooms across to her.

THE TEAM  
_Bart!_

Bart ignores them.

BART  
And you're going to be Batgirl?

CASSANDRA  
Yeah. I guess.

BART  
And Jason is going to be Red Hood? And you're going make kissy faces at his pictures?

Blink, blink.

CASSANDRA  
_What?_

Jaime elbows Bart again, almost knocking the speedster off his feet.

JAIME  
Dude! What happened to 'No spoilers'?

JASON  
_(Grins)_  
Aww, Cass. You do care.

CASSANDRA  
_(spins around on Bart)  
_I swear, I will hurt you. I will personally toss your soul into Hell.

Virgil stifles a laugh. Kaldur sighs.

KALDUR  
Let us drop this conversation before Cassandra physically wounds Bart.

Jaime winces and pounds the side of his head.

JAIME  
_(to Scarab/himself)  
_No, she's not really going to toss his soul in Hell. And I don't need to blast her with the plasma cannon.

JASON  
He's talking to the bug thing, right?

CASSIE  
_(sighs)_  
Yeah, the bug thing. Look, let's get home before Bart reveals to everyone―

Tim tenses and presses a hand to his comm.

TIM  
_(shakes his head)  
_Sorry Cass. It's Belle Reve.

KALDUR  
_(calmly)  
_Where is Nightwing?

GARFIELD  
Still with Babs.

JASON  
C'mon. We can handle a simple jailbreak.

LA'GANN  
This is Belle Reve.

JASON  
Your point was?

LA'GANN  
Nothing, _chum._

KALDUR  
Jason is right. We can handle this without Nightwing. Where is nearest zeta-tube?

CUT TO:  
BELLE REVE 2:12 PM  
In the cafeteria, guards patrol. There is a commotion in Ivy's cell. The guard drops his taser-thing, and yells. There's a quick crackle from his comm.

JUMPS TO: The guard outside her cells jumps as a loud crack is heard, followed by a muffled _oof!_He creeps slowly forward to peek into the cell. We follow him.

Ivy stands over Harley's crumpled body with a cold expression.

GUARD  
_(yells)  
_What are you doing?

Ivy just looks at him blankly. The guard shifts his gun to one hand, and then fumbles with the electronic key. He pushes open the door, and scrambles to scoop up Harley.

GUARD (Cont'd)  
What happened?

Ivy smiles and waves. The guard looks at her quizzically. Then a blur of black sweeps down from the top bunk and lands behind him. A black-gloved arm and hand flashes behind his head, and he crumples, Harley rolling out of his arms. Jericho kneels down and begins to prop them both up.

IVY  
Leave it. The guards won't hurt her. She's a civilian. Let's get going before-

An alarm begins to sound across the prison, ringing obnoxious and loud.

IVY (Cont'd)  
That happens. Come on!

She grabs Jericho by his arm and pulls him out of the cell. The guards are there, waiting with guns, and one with the remote control for the collars. He presses the button. Immediately a current of electricity passes through the collar, and Ivy stiffens, grimacing. She tries to tug it off. Jericho slaps his forehead in a _Oh, shit! I forgot!_ fashion, pulls a simple USB out of his pocket. He plugs it into the collar, and the current immediately dies. Ivy raises her fists, and ivy begin spreading along the walls. Flowers crack open the pillars and poke out. A tree branch smashes through the wall, shoving a guard off the railed side.

IVY  
_(grins)  
_Now you're talking!

She raises her arms high above her head, and grass explodes from the floor, curling around the ankles of the guards and upwards. They try to tear at the, but more replace them.

IVY  
_(wags her fingers at them, riding a giant branch)  
_Now that was naughty. Don't you dare hurt my babies!

Jericho rolls his eyes. At the end of the corridor, a patrol of guard arrive, guns already firing. Jericho grabs the one of Ivy's rising tree branches and scrambles on top. Running along its length, he leaps over to the next branch, which had been flinging horizontally towards the guards. The guards drop their guns and scramble for cover, running this way and that. One of the slower guards has the misfortune to catch Jericho's eye, and the meta's eyes glow. Let's name him Crawley. Crawley turns slightly rigid; not enough for the others to notice, even if they weren't too busy ducking and running. Jericho just… disappears. Just gone.

Crawley relaxes slightly.

The tree branch has arced all the way across the room, and it smashes into the wall, spraying them with splinters and bits of brick, filling the air with dust. When it clears, there's a huge hole in the wall, and Jericho is nowhere to be seen.

CRAWLEY  
He's gone.

GUARD IN THE LEAD  
Well, he must be somewhere. Crawley, keep looking. The rest of us go look for him.

The others nod, and they all (except Crawley) troop out of the room. Crawley blinks, and Jericho walks out of him, looking exactly like the way a person behind him coming out would. Except he started out semi-transparent and ended up solid, almost reverse of what happened to Wally. Crawley collapses, and Jericho props him, laying him flat on his back before slipping away.

CUT TO:  
Poison Ivy cackles as she thrusts her arm forward, towards the barrel of the gun pointing at her. In the background, we see her plants murdering security guards. We stare into the gun, going inside as we see Ivy's magic make plants sprout inside, jamming the mechanics. There's the click of the trigger is pressed downwards. From inside we see the hammer slamming away uselessly as the plants cushion the impact. This is the full extent of what Ivy's powers could do. Wow.

JUMP BACK OUT:  
The guards stares in dismay as he squeezes the trigger again and again, to nothing except a dull thump echoing softly. Ivy looms over him, a thick strand of ivy curling at her feet like a contented cat.

IVY  
Oops.

Ivy lashes her hand forward, and her fist connects with the man's cheekbone. The ivy darts forward, lifting the man ino the air, wrapping itself around the man rapidly, until there is only a small window for the face. Poison Ivy holds out a hand and beckons. The tip of the ivy races towards her, pulling the cocoon tighter around the man. He screams and struggles, but the plant is wrapped way too tight for him to do anything. The window slowly squeezes shut, and the man's screams are muffled, until the vine becomes too tight and they die out. Ivy watches with no more than cruel pleasure on her face.

Camera retreats a little, letting us see the full scene of battle. Ivy's plants have spread all over, each murdering guards in their own way. Jericho stands a bit behind her, face shocked and slightly scared for a moment, before he hardens his face and walks forward to tap Ivy on the shoulder. She spins around, the vine squeezing the man temporarily pausing. He waves his hands in a clear _we really should go now _expression. Ivy nods. The vine drops to the ground, the man still wrapped. She grabs Jericho by his arm again, and together they race for the door.

The door explodes, ripped apart in a plasma beam. Jericho jumps on Poison Ivy, tackling her to the floor. Jaime, in Beetle Amour, peers his head in.

JAIME  
Uh, did anyone get hurt?

Bart zips straight into a random vine, untangling the security guard from its grip. The rest of the Team follows his lead, helping rescue the guards. Poison Ivy jumps to her feet, hissing.

IVY  
_(shrieks)  
_Do not hurt my babies!

She thrusts her hands high into the air, and we see the solitary line of vines spread up the back wall, warping it out of shape. IN QUICK CUTS:

Pillars crack wide open, plants curling in and out of the cleft, forcing it open wide like a fox-trap.

Roof starts crumbling as the ivy pulls in between the bricks, pulling them all out of place.

Grass force their way up in the hard concrete of the cells, and plants wrench the metal bars open like they're putty. The villains cheer and pour out.

The Team immediately meets them in battle, each working on one or more villain(s). The alarm sounds again even louder, even more annoyingly than before. Reinforcements (human, not the League) arrive, streaming in from the broken doors.

CUT TO:  
Bart is surrounded by villains, each one of their faces ugly and leering. He starts zipping around them, forming the same wind-funnel he used to save Barry, but this one takes relatively more time. The villains are swept into the air, swirling around like in a blender.

FOCUS ON:  
Bart's POV. His face is screwed in concentration as he runs circle after circle. OUt of the corner of our― well, his eye, we see each villain being swung closer to him in order. That isn't a big matter until during his turn, ICICLE JR. leans forward to his ear.

ICICLE JR.  
_(whispers)  
_We can bring him back.

Bart's eyes widen, and he slows down almost imperceptibly. Keyword: almost. He shakes his head clear and speeds up again. SHIMMER's tattooed head dips down close to his ear.

SHIMMER  
We know you are looking for him.

The villains continue to spin each one taking their turn to talk.

COUNT VERTIGO  
Wally West.

DEVASTATION  
You don't have to search anymore.

HOOK  
We have the key.

TAMMY TERROR  
We can return what you have lost.

The wind funnel dies.

BART  
_(stutters)  
_H―how?

KILLER FROST goes rigid for a small second, and then she relaxes, eyes green.

KILLER FROST  
_(grins)_  
We have our ways.

ABRA KADABRA  
Meet us in Africa, at the Scarab Temple.

BLACK ADAM  
Alone.

BART  
_(nods blankly)_  
Yeah, okay.  
_(shakes his head clear)_  
I mean, yeah, sure. I'm just going to kick your butts now.

He starts up the wind funnel again, and this time the villains remain silent.

CUT TO:  
BELLE REVE 4:16  
Nightwing turns to watch the prison van as the guards load all the former Belle Reve prisoners inside. Black Adam is shoved roughly inside, along with Tammy Terror. He turns to Tim.

NIGHTWING  
Is everybody accounted for?

Tim squints at his list. He flips through the numerous pages.

TIM  
Mostly.

NIGHTWING  
Mostly?

TIM  
Poison Ivy is gone.

Nightwing's face is somewhere between horrified and surprised.

NIGHTWING  
Has anyone seen her?

TIM  
Nope. Last time was when she busted everyone out. She's gone. The police are looking for her though.

NIGHTWING  
Her collar. What do you think happened?

TIM  
_(shrugs)  
_The witnesses say the ninja kid with her shoved a USB in her collar, and it malfunctioned. Maybe a virus or an override code?

NIGHTWING  
Obvious Luthor involvement. Those collars are hard to hack!

TIM  
You sound like you speaking from experience.

NIGHTWING  
_(smiles)_  
Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not._  
(grows serious again)_  
Luthor mean Light-involvemnt. Why do you think they need her?

TIM  
No idea. Maybe a trade deal with lumberjacks?

NIGHTWING  
Tim, it's not funny.

TIM  
I was serious.

CUT TO:  
Bart peers carefully around the edge of the cave. Soldiers in Bialyan uniform stand guard.

BART  
_(clears his throats)_  
I'm here!

The soldier looks at him, and then looks away like he isn't there. Bart walks cautiously forward, then, getting no reaction at all, zips straight past them. He gets down to the Scarab Temple. He spins around in a slow circle, looking for them.

BART  
I'm here! What do you want?

Vandal's cold laugh echoes a bit in the vast chamber.

VANDAL  
The question is, my dear Bart, what you want.


End file.
